Cups are commonly used to carry beverages. Some of these cups are insulated to retain hot beverages at high temperatures for a long period of time. Similarly, other cups are insulated to retain cold beverages at low temperatures for a long period of time.
Some cups do not have handles. Such cups are difficult to hold and use. Also, some of the conventional techniques for holding cups are not convenient in certain situations. Examples of such situations include walking, driving, standing for long periods of time, among others.
It may be desirable to provide a connector to connect different kinds of cups to different types of handles to enable convenient use of a cup in varying situations. Some implementations were conceived in light of the above-mentioned needs, limitations, or problems, among other things.